Boccob
In the World of Greyhawk campaign setting and the default pantheon for the third edition of the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy roleplaying game, Boccob ( )Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) is the god of magic, arcane knowledge, balance, and foresight. He is known as the Uncaring, the Lord of All Magic, and the Archmage of the Deities. All times and places are open to him, and he has visited many alternate realities and planes unknown to the wisest of sages, places even the Elder Evils avoid. His symbol is an eye in a pentagon; usually this is worn as an amulet. Publication history Boccob was created by Gary Gygax. Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition (1977–1988) Boccob was first detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game in "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk" by Gary Gygax in Dragon #70 (1983).Gygax, Gary. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon #70 (TSR, 1983) Boccob was subsequently detailed in the World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (1983),Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting (TSR, 1983) and in Greyhawk Adventures (1988).Ward, James M. Greyhawk Adventures (TSR, 1988) Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989–1999) Boccob was one of the deities described in the From the Ashes set (1992), for the Greyhawk campaign,Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes (TSR, 1992) and appeared again in Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (1998).Moore, Roger E. Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (TSR, 1998) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Boccob is described as one of the good deities that celestials can serve in the supplement Warriors of Heaven (1999).Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) Dungeons & Dragons 3.0 edition (2000–2002) Boccob appears as one of the deities described in the Players Handbook for this edition (2000).Tweet, Jonathan, Cook, Monte, Williams, Skip. Player's Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Boccob's role in the 3rd edition Greyhawk setting was defined in the Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (2000).Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Boccob is also detailed in the Manual of the Planes (2001),Grubb, Jeff, David Noonan, and Bruce Cordell. Manual of the Planes (Wizards of the Coast, 2001) and Deities and Demigods (2002).Redman, Rich, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Deities and Demigods (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition (2003–2007) Boccob appears in the revised Players Handbook for this edition (2003).Tweet, Jonathan, Cook, Monte, Williams, Skip. Player's Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) His priesthood is detailed for this edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Boccob and his priesthood were expanded upon in Dragon #338 (2005), in the "Core Beliefs" column.Reynolds, Sean K. "Core Beliefs: Boccob." Dragon #338 (Paizo Publishing, 2005) Description Boccob is usually portrayed as a middle aged man with white hair who wears purple robes decorated with golden runes. He is described as carrying the very first staff of the magi with him at all times. In addition, he knows every spell ever created and can travel to any time and dimension. He is the possessor of the only magical library that contains a copy of every potion, spell, and magic item in existence. According to the Player's Handbook, Boccob rarely has any desire to interfere with events occurring upon the Prime Material. He is the least interested of the core deities, having no agenda to push, unlike others such as Wee Jas, Heironeous or Vecna. In the 3rd edition of Dungeons & Dragons, clerics devoted to Boccob must be within one step of his alignment (Neutral). In that edition, he is one of only three core deities who have a Neutral alignment, sharing such an outlook with Obad-Hai, god of nature and Fharlanghn, god of travel. Other aspects Among the Bakluni, Boccob is known as Al'Zarad, the god of Magic and Learning, portraying him with Baklunish facial features. Regarded as a creation of Istus, Al'Zarad has few worshipers. Relationships Boccob is served by the mad demigod, Zagyg, whom he sponsored into godhood. He is allied with Delleb. The Archmage of the Deities is opposed to Tharizdun, who he believes is slowly draining magic from the Oerth. Realm Boccob's realm is known as the Library of Lore. This imposing citadel sits atop a barren bluff in the Outlands. Those who would access the library and its knowledge must climb a single narrow stair guarded by four elder elementals, one of each of the cardinal types. The walls themselves are proof against teleportation and astral meddling, and those who try find themselves at the base of the great stair. Within the walls of the library, spells that access other planes do not function. The library is a convoluted mazework of passages that cross beneath and occasionally through each other, leaving no mark of their passage but foiling the most diligent of mapmakers. Within this structure are private meditation cells for spellcasters, sealed armories of magic items, and both true and false libraries that contain much of the magical and mundane knowledge of the multiverse. Those granted access to a true library (done with the approval of Boccob himself) can find the answer to any questions as if a commune spell were cast. One hour of research is required for each question answered. The Library of Lore contains a copy of every nonartifact magic item created by mortal hands. They are sealed beneath magical wards and traps, and golems and shield guardians patrol the halls. Souls who worshiped Boccob in life may peer over their patron's shoulders, catching glimpses of the secrets of the multiverse. Boccob is a greater power, and as such the effects of his realm can be felt far beyond the walls of his library. Within this area he can limit magic of many types at will. In addition, much magic is enhanced in Boccob's realm. Divinations cast within the domain are extended, and all spells within the Library of Lore itself may be cast without verbal utterances. He has the power to further modify the magic trait of his realm. The souls of Boccob's worshipers appear as they did in life and have abilities typical to Outlandish petitioners. In addition, they have the ability to know the motivations of others and they often use this ability to determine whether a visitor deserves to receive the information desired. Petitioners are usually librarians, scribes, researchers, inventors, or guides. Dogma Boccob's dogma emphasises neutrality above good, evil, law or chaos, and holds magic to be the most important thing that there is.Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). Boccob teaches that magic is the most important force in the cosmos, and that balance between Law and Chaos, and between Good and Evil, should be preserved. Magic, according to Boccobite dogma, is an energy source of finite extant, and may eventually wane. Boccob promotes the research and creation of new spells and magical items, under the theory that this increases the amount of magic available to everyone. Scripture * Seek balance above good, evil, law or chaos. Fight to push back the encroachment of good just as you would the oppression of evil. Magic is the most important thing on Oerth, and it must be preserved so that the balance can be preserved. *'The Uncaring's Will'. Divided into five chapters and twenty-five subchapters, this is the core text of Boccob the Uncaring's faith. It is a collection of sermons and prophecies discussing the origins of the faith, epistles from early members of the religion, commands from Boccob himself, and obscure predictions of the future. *'Words of the Prophets'. This is literally a collection of prophecies of all sorts, many of them of doubtful veracity. Acolytes of Boccob study them as much to learn divination's limitations as its successes. *'The Rare Water'. Considered a heresy by some Boccobites, The Rare Water claims that each spell cast forever diminishes the amount of magic in the multiverse. Those who trust this book therefore seek to use magic as little as possible. The mainstream church of Boccob teaches that the use of and creation of magic actually replenishes the amount of magic available. Worshippers Boccob's followers include wizards, sorcerers and sages.Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Player's Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2003). Boccob seems not to care whether he is worshiped or not. Nonetheless, he receives devotion from oracles, sages, and seers, and many wizards and archmages consider him their patron. He is known to every culture. Clergy Boccob's clergy are described as echoing his detached stance on worldly affairs, and instead look towards different pursuits such as magical research and the creation of magical items. Members of Boccob's clergy are often multiclass cleric/wizards or cleric/sorcerers.Rich Redman, Skip Williams and James Wyatt. Deities and Demigods (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). Boccob's clerics are usually neutral, though a small minority are chaotic neutral. Some are lawful neutral, neutral evil, or neutral good. The church does not actively encourage others to study magic, but neither does it discourage them, as the church's primary concern is balance. Temples Boccob's temples are described as being fortified structures with vast libraries, and are usually sited in urban locations. Boccob's temples are generally tall, round towers, although the one in Greyhawk City is a pyramid. The evangelistic patriarch Riggby ran a cathedral dedicated to Boccob in Verbobonc. Some temples of Boccob are guarded by pious templars who combine arcane magic with martial training. Services performed by Boccob's temples include the identification of magical items and other divination spells. Rituals Boccob is honored with magical research and experimentation, with the burning of incense, the reading from books of arcane lore. Each creation of a new spell or magic item is celebrated (usually once a year, in the holiday known as Great Discovery). High-level followers of Boccob make pilgrimages to other planes of existence. Prayers to Boccob utilize florid and elaborate language, signifying great erudition, labored formality, and a robust vocabulary. Holy days *'Celestial Conjunctions'. As many clerics of Boccob are astrologers, profound conjunctions of the stars, moons, and Wanderers are observed by the church with the uttering of prophecies and other various complex ceremonies. *'Great Discovery'. Celebrated early in the year, this holiday honors the magical discoveries made in the previous year. Every five years, the holiday is expanded to include testing for magical talent and expeditions to rediscover lost lore. *'The Last Rite of the Prophet'. When a powerful cleric or other devotee of Boccob dies, a somber eulogy is held (as was done for Riggby recently). In addition, some of the magical power is drawn from the corpse to empower a magic item. Artifacts and associated magic items *The Rod of Reversal looks like a length of unbending steel chain. It reflects spells cast on its wielder. *''Boccob's Blessed Book'' is a thousand-page tome that allows spells to be inscribed into it without the usual costs. *The Tome of Ancient Lore was allegedly written by Boccob himself and stolen from his Library of Lore. It is said to contain every spell that will ever be conceived, but the index is deliberately difficult to use. *''Darvax's Staff'' was owned by an Oeridian wizard at the Great Kingdom's height. Darvax disappeared on his 40th birthday on an expedition to other planes of existence, but his staff - carved from the thighbone of a black dragon and topped with an adamantine symbol of Boccob - is occasionally seen in the Flanaess to this day. *The Razor Bands of the Archmage is a steel orb that rotates around its owner's head like an ioun stone. It can be ordered to attack like the Iron Bands of Bilarro. *The Sphere of Time Scrying is a blue-hued crystal ball that seems to have been made using the wizardry of the ancient Suloise. It can be used to divine the past. Myths and Legends Boccob and the Demon Prince According to this myth, Boccob once outwitted and bound a mighty demon prince for a thousand years (the identity of this prince varies from tale to tale, but most believe that it was Fraz-Urb'luu and that Zagyg used this to impress Boccob to ascend to divinity), using the enslaved demon to counter the plans of a celestial paragon. This myth teaches the importance of the Balance, and how planning and knowledge can be used to overcome a more powerful foe. The Wizard and the Spellfountain Once upon a time, a wizard came across a fount of powerful oerthmagic. He used it greedily, however, sharing it with no one, and eventually its reservoir ran "dry." The moral of the story is that sources of magical power last longer if more people use it, each distinct spell pattern adding to the reservoir of energy. Magic must be used and shared, not hoarded. The Lost Spell and the End of Magic Not so much a myth as a prediction, this story foretells the end of all magic on Oerth. In the myth, a great spell exists that can prevent this calamity, but it is not found in time due to the laziness and shortsightedness of wizards. The story-prophecy is retold often to encourage scholars of magic to keep up with their research. References Further reading *Boyd, Eric L. "Powers That Be: Boccob". Polyhedron #128. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Brown, Anne. Player's Guide to Greyhawk (TSR, 1998). *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Findley, Nigel. Greyspace. (TSR, 1992). *Gygax, Gary, and Frank Mentzer. The Temple of Elemental Evil (TSR, 1985). *Living Greyhawk Journal no. 3 - "Gods of Oerth" Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Fictional arcane spellcasters (Dungeons & Dragons) Category:Greyhawk deities